


These Kisses of Old

by Mustang_Girl16



Category: Captain America (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: F/M, Guys I wrote Smut, I Can't Believe I Wrote This, It's Only a Little Though, This Is Why We Can't Have Nice Things, okay I tried
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-20
Updated: 2017-11-20
Packaged: 2019-02-04 15:24:43
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,162
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12773892
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mustang_Girl16/pseuds/Mustang_Girl16
Summary: “I did this for you.”“Don’t you dare make me the bad guy.”“I’m not making you the bad guy! How in the hell is that making you the bad guy!?”--What would you do for the one you loved?





	These Kisses of Old

**Author's Note:**

> So...I attempted a little smut again...yeah well this was like not supposed to be so heavy, but as usual I added a teeny tiny little bit of angst and then it exploded in my face.  
> This may or may not turn into more of a series IDK.  
> But like I got so into writing this earlier then I looked at the clock and was like "Shit! I gotta go to church now." After writing smut for the last three hours. Okay not really that long, but either way talk about awkward. But it was my brothers play so...Didn't realize how much I curse till I tried not to for two hours on top of that. So new goal!  
> But uh yeah...there was supposed to be fluff, but it uh, it was just so fluffy it floated away! *Que cymbals*
> 
> DISCLAIMER: I don't own the characters they own me, but the plot be mine! SO get your own!

Natasha wasn’t exactly sure when it started, the little touches and kisses on the cheek here and there. It was friendly in a way, but it eventually grew into pecks on the lips and those pecks grew into longer French kisses. Those ones were rare, and usually only occurred when she or Steve had been gone for a few days.

The touches were more frequent though. They hugged or lounged around on the couch and he’d run his fingers through her hair. Sometimes he’d come up behind her, wrapping his arms around her waist, nuzzling his face into her neck. She often woke up to him wrapped around her body after falling asleep in his room. Which probably happened more than it logically should, but neither of them had an issue with it so no harm, no foul.

She wasn’t going to lie though, she craved those little touches, those moments of calm in the raging storm that was their life. They were grounding and made each moment she spent indulging in them real _. Made her feel real._ And she liked to think it was that way for him too.

Of course, she had no idea if it was or not, but Steve wasn’t the type to “amuse” people. He wouldn’t do anything he felt wasn’t right or proper and, so it would make sense to someone that he would be getting as much out of this as she was. Okay so that doesn’t sound entirely healthy, but this is them. This is who they are as people, and she’d defend it to her last breath.

Of course, having to defend something would also mean people would have to know of this little _arrangement_ they have. That would only make things worse. Way worse. Granted, they probably couldn’t get any worse than they were now.

She was sitting in bed reading over reports because what else is she supposed to do while waiting for Steve to come back from his trip to D.C. It’d been a rough week, everyone was still trying to adjust to being a team, and it was grating on them. Correction: on her. She finally gave in telling them to go spend the rest of the week doing whatever they wanted because she just couldn’t take it for one more second.

She heard the door click and looked up to see Steve enter the room. She smiled and when he caught her gaze he relaxed.

“Hey,” She greeted once he’d closed the door.

“Hi.” He let out a tired sigh setting his bag down before collapsing onto the bed next to her.

“How was the trip?” She asked setting her files aside in favor of nestling on top of his chest.

He wrapped his arms around her instinctively shaking his head.

“I’ve had my fill of politicians for the next year.” She chuckled lightly knowing how much he hated that side of the job. “How about you? It seems kind of quiet should I be watching out for holes?”

She rolled her eyes at him.

“No, but it was a rough week, so I told them to just go do something, anything, as long as it wasn’t around each other.”

“So…you have no idea where they are?” Steve asked with a raised eyebrow.

“No, I do, I just don’t care.”

He hummed in response finally, _finally_ leaning up to kiss her. She sighed into it, letting herself relax as he lazily moved his lips against hers. She licked at the seam of his lips and he opened his mouth for her and _god, she’d missed this._ Hummed when he entered her mouth, tasting her, taking over as he rolled her onto her back.

Okay so this was a little more than a few kisses and so maybe they sometimes took things a little further, but they never lasted long. And they never, _ever_ spoke of it. Didn’t even acknowledge it when it was over. Not even in her head, except when it would happen again like right now.

Last time they did this was a month ago after an awful meeting in Berlin with the UN and company. They were both stressed and it eased it enough for them to get through the plane ride home the next day. It was like they were the only two in the world and it made everything else seem small and petty if only for a little while.

But there was something different in the way he was kissing her tonight. He wasn’t hesitant, stopped being hesitant a long time ago, but it was almost like he was holding back. As he broke the kiss letting his lips trail down her jaw to her neck she knew something was different. He stopped kissing her entirely and she wasn’t sure what to make of any of this.

“Steve, did something happen at the meeting?” Natasha asked after a few moments and he looked up at her before leaning down and kissing her again with a little more assurance.

“What didn’t? But it’s nothing to worry about not anymore, I promise.”

She didn’t like the way that sounded. He was surer of himself that was obvious, but she had a feeling this wasn’t anything to just brush off. But as he kissed her again she found it hard to focus on right then and there and maybe it was best for the time being. In the morning she would make a note to ask more about what really happened, but until then-

“Huh-oh…” Natasha snapped back into focus at the feel of Steve’s hands on her skin.

She hadn’t even realized he’d slipped his hands under her shirt until he was smoothing his thumbs over her nipples, while he kissed her senseless. She tightened her fingers in his hair slightly as sucked on her pulse. This was new, and it didn’t escape her that this was taking things beyond that line that they’d both silently agreed upon. She’d felt the change coming, wanted it, and if he was okay with it…

His hands left her breasts moving down her sides to her hips and he gave her a light squeeze. Bringing his lips up to her ear, his voice hoarse and breathless,

“Tell me to stop and I’ll stop.” Steve told her as his fingers slipped under the waistband of her panties slowly dragging them down her hips. “Otherwise…”

She watched him slip down her body, practically tearing her panties off the rest of the way and she let her legs fall open as her head fell back in a silent plea to never stop.

 

_“Oh…oh God!”_

Steve pushed his body harder running faster.

_He groaned lapping up the remainder of Natasha’s second release. She was shaking, breathing hard and pushing against his hand as she tried closing her legs around him. He knew what he was doing to her, bringing her to the edge before taking it away only to suddenly bring her right back and over, drawing it out._

_He wanted her to remember this, remember him,_

_“S-Steve.” He lifted his head giving her reprieve and she whimpered swallowing._

_He let her legs fall back onto the bed as lifted himself back up cupping her cheek._

_“What’s a matter Leannán_ _?” He asked her, softening his voice as he caressed her cheek._

_“This seems all very one side, a lot of give.” She answered, voice hoarse._

_He chuckled kissing her and she reached up threading her fingers through his hair, kissing him harder. He rolled his hips and she moaned hissing slightly at the rough sensation of his boxers. He was absolutely rigged, every sensation driving him made as his cock pulsed._

_“Trust me Leannán, I’m getting just as much out of this as you are.”_

_With that he silenced anything else she might have to say as he pushed his boxers down, lifting her left leg over his hip, pushing her other knee into the mattress._

_“Then prove it.” Natasha said challenging him, “Make me scream.”_

 

He made it back to the facility as the sun started to peak through the trees and quietly slipped back into his room. He took off his shoes making his way to the bathroom, closing the door before turning on the light as to not wake Natasha. He sighed turning on the shower till it was scolding, slipping inside, and bracing his hands against the tile as the hot water burned down his skin.

_“Captain Rogers.” Steve looked up from where he was seated to see Secretary Ross’s assistant come out. “The committee is ready for you.”_

_“Captain.” Ross greeted from where he sat at the head of the round table of the UN committee._

_“Secretary.” Steve greeted, and the other man nodded for him to sit._

_“I suppose you are wondering why we asked to meet with you in private.” Ross asked, and he nodded._

_“I suppose it has something to do with the new Avengers?”_

_“Hm, yes something.”_

 

Steve stiffened, feeling someone come up behind him, but relaxed at the familiar feeling of Natasha’s body against his.

“You okay there, soldier?”

He put on a smile turning around and drawing her close.

“Thought you’d be too tired to be up so early?” He teased kissing her.

“Don’t go getting all cocky on me now,” Natasha quipped pressing her hips teasingly to his. “Actually, on second thought go right ahead.”

_Steve furrowed his brow at the secretaries demeanor._

_“You see Captain, we received a very interesting video from an unknown source a few weeks ago staring yourself and Ms. Romanoff. Care to tell us anything?”_

_Steve frowned._

_“I’m afraid I don’t know what you’re talking about.”_

_Ross smirked picking up a remote and hitting play on the small TV behind him. It wasn’t all that great of a feed, but Steve didn’t need to be closer to know what was going on. Someone had recorded he and Natasha in their hotel room in Berlin. What he couldn’t understand was why this person would find it useful. All they did was kiss and shared a bed…but looking at it from an outsider view well, it still looked bad._

_The committee looked back to him with raised eyebrows._

_“What do you want me to say? We kissed and shared a bed. Nothing more. Ever.” He made sure to emphasize that last point, but they didn’t look happy._

_“So, is she or is she not your mistress?” The representative from Britain asked._

_Steve glared at the man._

_“Mistress would imply there’s another person and there’s not.”_

_“Is she your girlfriend, Captain or is she not.” He restated, irritated by his correction._

_“I don’t see how this is a matter of the UN. So, what if she is?”_

_“Because, she’s either your partner or your girlfriend. She cannot be both.” Ross stated plainly._

_They couldn’t be serious._

_“And if I say she is?”_

_Ross smiled some and Steve knew that was the wrong thing to say._

_“Then Ms. Romanoff will be asked to step down from any and all duties associated with the United Nations Committee and depending on how serious this is possibly the Avengers itself. Though I don’t think she’ll have an issue separating church from state so staying onto the Avengers is still being considered a drastic measure at this moment and time.”_

_“Drastic?”_

_This can’t be real._

_“And before you ask, since this video is clearly proof that there is_ something _going on between the two of you, if she is just your partner then it will be taken into consideration, but again her ability to separate what used to be and what is, is not the point. What is, is the fact that this is just a copy, meaning that if this were to leak it’d be best that decisions were made prior to lessen the damage done.”_

_Ross explained._

_“So, what you’re saying is either way she needs to step down?” Steve asked, clarifying. They all nodded._

_“What if I were to-” Steve started and Ross laughed._

_“Captain, the only reason we’ve tolerated Ms. Romanoff thus far is because you were an unyielding and uninfluential party. But seeing as how you are now compromised in some shape or form this is your only option. For Ms. Romanoff to represent the Avengers as their leader alone would be as unadvisable as if we were to have let Stalin run America.”_

_Ross sighed folding his hands in front of him,_

_“You have by tomorrow evening to make up your mind Captain, before we make it up for you. You are dismissed.”_

_As Steve sat in the car on his way back to the jet later that day he knew he really had only one option. Picking up the phone he prayed the number was still good and felt the knot in his chest ease some as a familiar voice answered._

_“Hey, uh, look I need your help can you meet me at Regan private airfield in an hour? How bad? I’m asking you for help. That should be all you need to know. Great I’ll see you there.”_

 

Steve fiddled with his tie in the mirror and with every deep breath reminding himself of why he was doing this.

“Captain, they’re almost ready for you.” FRIDAY chimed in and he nodded.

“Alright…here’s go nothing.” He took one last deep breath before leaving his room and going to the east wing of the facility.

_He got to his room and took a deep breath knowing full well she’d be waiting for him. She was always waiting for him. As he stepped inside, laid down next her and listened to her, he knew he’d knew he’d made the right call. But as he kissed her he just prayed she’d forgive him._

_He waited till she was asleep, face nuzzled into his chest before making his last phone call._

_“Stark,”_

_“Tony, I need you to call a press conference for tomorrow.”_

_“What? Why?”_

_“Don’t ask questions, just do it.” Steve said hanging up on Tony._

 

“Man, what the hell is going on?” Sam asked as he stepped inside the press box.

Natasha shook her head, she was just as confused as they were. She spotted Tony and walked over to him pulling him to the side.

“We talked about this Stark, no more surprises.” Natasha seethed, but eased up as she saw Tony looked just about as miffed as her.

“You wanna be pissed at someone, be pissed at Steve, he’s the one who called me at quarter to two am demanding I call a press conference.”

Natasha frowned. _Why on earth would he do that?_ Wait…two am? That couldn’t be right.

Everyone started to quiet down, and she looked to see Steve walking up to the podium. _What was he doing?_

“Good morning, I’d like to thank everyone for coming.” Steve greeted as she and Tony joined everyone else off to the side.

“What is he doing?” Wanda asked her nervous and she shook her head.

“For the last six years I have stood as leader and co-leader of the Avengers. Straight out of the ice actually and lately I’ve found myself questioning why on earth I thought it was a good idea. I’ve brushed a lot of things off, a lot of things that would surprise people.”

“What the hell is he talking about?” Tony asked her and again she wasn’t sure. It was a lie that much she knew, but it was a good one.

“That is why I have officially decided that I will be stepping down as co-leader of the Avengers for the foreseeable future.”

“What?” Tony, Sam, Wanda and Rhodey said as cameras started flashing and questions were being tossed left and right.

“Did you know about this?” Tony asked her again and she was frozen in her spot.

How had she not seen this coming…why would he… _oh my God._

“Please everyone,” Steve said reigning in the crowed. “I understand the shock and confusion, but it truly is for the best. I know you have questions, but as of right now I would like to introduce the new co-leader Ms. Sharon Carter.”

“What?!” They all gasped again, and sure enough there she was walking up onto the stage and shaking Steve’s hand.

The woman said a few words, but it was all lost on her as everything from the last few months, from _last night_ came flooding back to her. The press conference soon ended and they all made their exit numb and in shock. Not two seconds after the doors closed she was on him.

“Are you fucking kidding me?!”

Steve stiffened, and he knew what he’d done.

“Guys can you…?” Steve asked the team and they all made a mad exit towards the communal level.

“Nat, I know your upset-”

She crossed her arms.

“Upset? I’m livid. You planned this. You knew. Was that what last night was about?” She could see it in his face, he’d done this because he knew they couldn’t be anything more-at least in public-without one or both of them stepping down.

“Please, you need to understand-” Steve tried again, but she wouldn’t let him.

“No! You’re throwing away everything just to sleep with me?!”

He looked hurt by that. Good.

“I did this for you.”

“Don’t you dare make me the bad guy.”

“I’m not making you the bad guy! How in the hell is that making you the bad guy!?”

“Because then I’m the whore who forced you off the throne just, so we could bang each other! It was one-night Steve! Face, it, you did this for you and you only. Now you’ve just ruined both our careers.” She turned away from him, but he called after her.

She stopped shaking her head.

“I knew you were by the book, knew you never did anything without it being right, but God I never thought you’d do this. I hope it was worth it, because as far as I’m concerned you’re dead to me.”

She spun on her heals walking from the room as quickly as she could as the tears started streaming down her face.

 

Steve stood watching after her wishing there was something, anything he could do, but he knew there wasn’t. He felt his phone buzz in his pocket and picked it up already knowing who it would be.

“That was a bold move Captain.”

“You said she couldn’t be leader, never said she still couldn’t be co-leader.” He heard Ross laugh through the other end of the line.

“No, I suppose I didn’t. But was it worth it?”

“Nothing will ever be worth what we sacrifice when it comes to war.”

“Is that how you see this Captain? A war?”

“It became one the minute you bugged our hotel room.” He hung up the phone knowing full well this wouldn’t be the end.

No…this was only just the beginning.

**Author's Note:**

> Leannan: Gaelic term of endearment. Meaning lover, darling. sweetheart.


End file.
